


A weird whistling (or foggy has asthma)

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Blindness, Sick foggy, Worried Matt, hurt foggy, inhaler, matt has superhuman hearing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a high pitched sound slowly driving matt Murdock insane</p>
            </blockquote>





	A weird whistling (or foggy has asthma)

Matt looked up from his papers and cocked his head in the ultimate cliche of a listening pose. He had been fighting to concentrate on the latest case but an annoying sound had been disturbing him. A soft but high pitched whine hung faintly in the air and it was nagging him just enough to lose focus but not enough to identify it. He swore to himself that he had heard it before but he still couldn't figure it out. 

"Hey matt here's those copies you wanted." Karen gently placed a single folder on his desk. 

"Yeah thanks Karen." He said absentmindedly.

"Okay what's wrong?" She tapped the desk lightly with her fingertips.

"It's nothing" matt mumbled.

"No it's something, your making that face when you can't figure something out." 

"I just keep hearing this sound. It's extremely annoying." 

"Describe it" she demanded.

"It's very high pitched and almost like it fades then come back. It's like a whistling." 

"Is it the heater? I swear that things from the Stone Age." Karen suggested.

"No I don't think so. It's quieter than that." 

"Well those bat ears do pick up everything." She smiled softly, "why not ask foggy?" 

"Sure I'm not getting anything done anyway. Thanks again for the papers." 

"No problem, I'll see you later." 

"Bye" she gave a Small wave and left wandering back to her table. 

Matt put all of his papers in a neat stack and stood up. He didn't bother pushing his chair in and made the short walk to foggy's space. Or office depending on how optimistic you are. He knocked lightly on the open door. 

"Hey there matt" foggy leaned back in his chair. "What is it?" 

Matt wasn't sure if it was the break form the boring work or his sudden appearance but foggy's heartbeat increased slightly. 

"I've been hearing this strange sound. It's like whistling. Do you know?" Matt leaned forward and the noise almost seemed to increase. 

"Uh no" foggy heartbeat began to pound and the sound increased slightly. 

"Hold on" Matt said and walked around to press closer to foggy. The whistle was coming from his mouth but matt moved his head lower and pressed closer. Automatically the rasp and whine grew more audible. "Foggy, do you have asthma?" 

Foggy shrugged. 

"Really?" Matt was honestly surprised. 

"Yeah" foggy muttered and the whistled transferred to his speech. 

"How long?" 

"Since I was a teenager" 

"How did I not notice?" Matt murmured.

"I wasn't exactly flashing it in your face" 

"Are you okay?" Matt felt sudden concern for his best friend. 

"I'll live" 

"Is there anything that can be done?" 

"Yeah, there's an inhaler in my bag." 

"Why haven't you used that yet?" 

"It smells like chemicals, I thought you'd notice." 

"It's okay foggy and I kinda noticed anyway?" Matt laughed. Foggy laughed breathily. "Just take the inhaler thing" 

Foggy rummaged around in his bag but something seemed off. Matt thought for a second before placing it. "Hey foggy are you blushing?" 

"How would you know Murdock?" He huffed and banged a couple of things together before pulling something out. He shook it and the plastic made a faint clicking sound as the cap was pulled off. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed it all out with a loud keening sound. 

Matt almost winced at the sound of it. The noise itself seemed painful. Foggy sucked in a deep breath and a faint hiss accompanied it. "Are you okay?" Matt felt the need to ask.

Fogged nodded exaggerating to make it easily sensible for matt. He then waited a few second s before letting all of his breath out in a long sigh. It didn't sound quite as rasping and his inhales had lost the whine.

Matt thought it was over when he heard the rustling of cloth and foggy took in another gigantic breath. He repeated the routine once more and matt listened closely. The normal ear wouldn't have picked it up but matt could hear the wheeze was fading out. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matt murmured when foggy absolutely and fully caught his breath. 

"I don't know, I guess I just thought it would be bad somehow?" Foggy muttered. 

"Why it's not a big deal? Well it is if you suffocate on the floor sometime but that hasn't Happened yet so let's not worry." Matt said. 

"Thanks matt" foggy smiled.

"Yeah, well the real problem is explaining to Karen." Matt smirked.

Foggy groaned.


End file.
